1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of collecting information that relates to the communication quality of areas from wireless terminals in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems that collect communication quality that is measured at wireless terminals are described in JP2008-537859A (Citation 1 and JP2008-312223A (Citation 2). Information of communication quality that is collected from wireless terminals present in each area is placed in association with time slots or information of the positions of the wireless terminals in which the communication quality was measured and used for the optimization of area design or maintenance of the wireless communication system.
For example, a wireless terminal measures communication quality when predetermined measurement trigger conditions are satisfied, the communication quality is recorded in association with position information that indicates the location of the wireless terminal at the time of measurement and time information of the time of measurement, and further, when predetermined transmission trigger conditions are satisfied, transmits the recorded communication quality, position information, and time information as area quality information to a server. The server accumulates the area quality information that was received from each wireless terminal. The area quality information that is stored in the server is then used in the optimization of area design or the maintenance of the wireless communication system.